Project Summary/Abstract - Administration Core Now entering its 40th year, the Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) continues to establish, promote, and enhance multidisciplinary and collaborative basic biomedical and clinical research among investigators addressing diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The Administration Core of the MDRC provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to support and enhance diabetes research, including the translation of scientific discoveries from bench to bedside. To accomplish this, the Administration Core will: ? Organize, coordinate, integrate, and administer all MDRC components and their activities. ? Identify and recruit new investigators to diabetes research and the MDRC, maintain and curate the MDRC membership roster, and support new and established investigators in diabetes research. ? Raise awareness of, interest in, and support for research in diabetes, its complications and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and create an environment that facilitates such research. ? Assess the productivity, effectiveness, and appropriateness of MDRC activities ? Assess scientific opportunities, and areas for collaboration among MDRC members ? Recruit, organize and utilize Internal and External Advisory Committees. ? Keep records, including regarding the use of MDRC facilities and services; publications; pilot and feasibility awards; and new grant applications resulting from preliminary data enabled by the MDRC. ? Effect interactions with and reporting to other Diabetes Research Centers, the NIDDK, and other appropriate individuals, groups, or organizations. ? Maintain the MDRC website, including curating and overseeing the site and ensuring the proper and seamless integration of the MDRC website with the NIDDK Diabetes Research Center program website.